Méditation austère
by Nifflheim
Summary: Ludwig marche dans le bois de Rosenstolz Academy quand il débouche sur le lac. Sous la cascade, il aperçoit Naoji en train de méditer. Quand un poème et un visage triste poussent les sentiments à se dévoiler...


_**Auteur : Nifflheim**_

_**Disclaimer : j'ai beau faire des procés, des appels d'offre, des OPA et j'en passe, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Croyez que je le regrette !**_

_**Genre : romance.**_

_**Attention ! Ludwig est légèrement OOC : vu que je ne sais pas comment il serait dans de telles circonstances. Tout est narré du point de vue de Ludwig.**_

_**Le poème est tiré du roman Fleur de Neige, de Lisa See.**_

J'avançais tranquillement, prenant soin à éviter les branchages et à ne pas m'accrocher les cheveux quelque part, un livre à la main et un poème dans la tête. Ces paroles qui me trottent dans la tête m'irritent légèrement, j'ai la sensation que mon esprit ne m'appartient plus ce qui est grandement frustrant. Un bruit de cascade se rapprochant, et je finis par déboucher prés du lac. En te voyant, je reçois un choc, comme si mon coeur tentait de s'échapper de ma poitrine. Torse nu, le corps fouetté par la masse d'eau qui se déverse sur toi, tu médites. Et pourtant, ton visage semble si triste... Cependant, n'était-ce pas toi qui m'as toujours dit que la méditation t'apaisait et dissolvait une grande part de tes doutes ? En te voyant ainsi, j'en doute sincèrement. Et ce maudit poème, qui s'évertue à vouloir franchir la barrière de mes lèvres ! Cédant, je mumure pour moi seul.

**- Mes mots sont imprégnés des larmes de mon coeur**

**Invisible révolte, qu'aucun homme ne voit**

**Mais l'histoire de nos vies a un masque tragique**

**Ô ma mère, ô mes soeurs, de grâce écoutez-moi !**

J'ose enfin m'approcher de toi, mes yeux te fixant avec intensité, comme pour graver chaque détail, chaque parcelle de toi dans mon esprit. Comment, alors que je te côtoie chaque jour, ai-je pu être assez aveugle pour ne pas remarquer la douceur de ton visage, l'ombre de tes cils sur tes joues, les commissures tombantes de tes lèvres pleines qui te donnent cet air calme et mélancolique... D'elle-même, ma main se tend vers toi, caressant avec lenteur ta joue en un vain espoir d'effacer les goutelettes d'eau qui me semblent autant de larmes que tu n'as pas sû verser. Tes paupières tressaillent avant de se relever, révélant enfin ton regard semblable à une nuit étoilé, sombre et lumineux, apaisant et détaché... Me vois-tu seulement ? Tu me fixes sans réagir, et ton calme me trouble pour la première fois. Je crois que je commence doucement à comprendre pourquoi tu m'es si indispensable.

**- Marche avec moi. Reste à mes côtés. Quoi qu'il arrive.**

Que je dois te sembler possessif, à toujours réitérer cette demande ! Mais jusqu'à présent, je ne m'en rendais pas vraiment compte. Tu te relèves et me fixe un instant de ton regard impénétrable. Semblable à une statue, si beau, si lisse... Si inaccessible, aussi. Et je ressens soudain une bouffée de colère, une envie de briser ce masque de pierre qui étouffe et dissimule la flamme que je devine en toi. Mon visage cependant reste figé comme toujours dans cette expression arrogante dont je ne parviens que difficilement à me départir, même devant toi. Mon éducation a été bien faite. Mais je veux cette flamme, que j'ai aperçue pour la première fois durant ton duel avec Orpherus, et que je n'ai plus revue depuis. Je veux l'apercevoir. Et je la retrouverais.

Sans prévenir, je t'embrasse. Tes lèvres sont glacées. Comme ton corps. Cette sensation, je la hais. J'ai l'impression d'étreindre un cadavre, même si je repousse de toutes mes forces cette image. Je te serre contre moi pour te transmettre ma chaleur, sans cesser de dévorer tes lèvres. Et tu commences enfin à te réchauffer, à me répondre avec de plus en plus de passion. Je ne suis plus le seul qui a l'impression de se consumer sur place. Tes mains jouent avec mes cheveux tandis que je défais le ruban blanc qui maintient les tiens attachés. J'ai toujours voulu les voir couler librement le long de ton corps, comme ces milliers e gouttes d'eau qui ruissellent le long de ton torse. Sont-ce là les larmes que tu t'es toujours interdit de verser, Naoji ? J'espère que non. Il y en a trop.

Ma bouche s'égare le long de ton cou, redessine tes mâchoires, lapant au passage quelques gouttes tandis que tu réprimes un gémissement qui me fait frissoner. J'en souris intérieurement.

Te reculant brusquement, tu me fixes un instant, comme perdu, puis t'éloigne. Je te comprends. Il vaut mieux que tu ne m'approches pas, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, je souhaite tant pouvoir t'étreindre, me fondre en toi, mourir dans un râle pour mieux renaître...

Ludwig, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, mein Gott ! Se pourrait-il que je l'aime ? Impossible. Je me dois de prolonger ma lignée, et il me faut pour cela épouser une femme. Je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer. Je n'ai le droit d'aimer qu'une femme. C'est mon devoir. Mais alors, quoi ?

Je me mets en marche mécaniquement, je te suis. Et finalement, je te trouve. M'approchant, je passe mes bras autour de ta taille, pressant ton dos contre mon torse, avant de nicher ma ête dans le creux de ta clavicule, murmurant dans un souffle.

**- Marche à mes côtés... Sur mon chemin... Toujours... avec moi... Je t'en supplie... C'est tout ce que je veux... c'est toi que je veux...**

Envolée ma fierté, brisée mon arrogance. Je te supplie, m'accrochant à toi comme un enfant à sa mère, t'étreignant sans te faire de mal mais en te coupant toute possibilité de fuite. Je me fais l'enfant d'un enfant perdu qui se refuse à lâche son dernier repère. Une part de ma vie est suspendue à tes lèvres quis'entrouvrent, hésitantes. Comme j'espère ta réponse ! Comme je crains ta sentence ! Oui, décidément, le Ludwig froid et arrogant est resté seul sous cette cascade où j'ai enfin pu te goûter.

**- D'accord... Si toi aussi tu restes à mes côtés.**

Heureux pour de bon pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ris dans ton cou avant que tu ne m'embrasses avec hésitation et douceur. Je te réponds sans me presser, te goûtant au maximum, apprenant la douceur de tes lèvres et leur légère amertume. Tant pis pour la lignée et la descendance, je t'ai avec moi et c'est le principal.


End file.
